


Il Giardino

by AlexiaRainbow



Series: Rosa arancione della realtà [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Autobiography, Being Lost, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry, Roses, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRainbow/pseuds/AlexiaRainbow
Summary: Saranno quei sette mesi a curare quel giardino vani?Precedentemente, aveva già piantato numerose Illusioni che estirpò, prestando attenzione a non commettere lo stesso errore.Aveva piantato così la Realtà e, anche se con un po' di dolore, la lasciò libera a crescere da sola, rimandendo a debita distanza.Era proprio diventata una bellissima pianta quella che aveva piantato. O almeno così credeva.Questa volta non aveva piantato Illusioni, ma Inganni innocenti. Pur sempre Inganni erano.O forse no?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Rosa arancione della realtà [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074458





	Il Giardino

"Se son rose fioriranno!"  
La giovane mi guardò   
ed io sorrisi, consapevolmente.  
"Di che tipo?"mi chiese.  
Ed il tempo si fermò.

Oh, rosa blu misteriosa.  
Tanto carismatica quanto pericolosa,  
artificiale ed artificiosa.

"Sono arancioni" le dissi.  
E lo pensai.  
Le loro illusioni contro la sua verità.

~~~

"Cosa provi per lui?"  
L'amico mi scrisse  
ed io sorrisi, confusamente.  
"Non lo so" risposi.  
Ed il tempo si fermò.

Oh, rosa arancione affascinante.  
Tanto ammirevole e confortante,  
ma al contempo preoccupante.

"Non l'ho mai sentito prima" gli dissi.  
E lo temetti.  
La sua forza contro la mia paura.

~~~

"Se le stelle si vedessero!"  
Il giovane le cercò  
ed io sorrisi, dolcemente.  
"Un Dio può innamorarsi di un mortale?"  
Ed il tempo si fermò.

Oh, ortensia bianca ingannatrice.  
Tanto innocente, ma così negatrice  
da lasciarmi una cicatrice.

"A quanto pare" gii dissi  
E lo sentii.  
La mia fantasia contro la sua realtà.

~~~

"Cosa ho mai sbagliato?"  
L'anima si domandò  
ed io sorrisi, malinconicamente.

Mi dicesti "Dal passato o si fugge  
o si impara. Cosa tanto ti affligge?"  
Ora, ti rispondo senza incertezza  
"Giovani persi nell'ebrezza  
della loro età  
non potrebbero mai comprendere  
la mia realtà  
senza fraintendere."

Oh, dolci ricordi del cuore.  
Le sue morbide labbra, di veleno, sulle mie.  
Le tue ruvide, affrante, sulla mia fronte.  
Questo giardino d'illusioni,   
pare un beffardo labirinto.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero che il brano sia stato di vostro gradimento.
> 
> Ho scritto questa poesia, di getto, dopo essere tornata da un'uscita con R.   
> Onestamente, per una volta, ci ho creduto seriamente: ho pensato che tutto potesse andare liscio come l'olio, dato che perfino lui sembrava ricambiare. E invece... invece non lo so. E nemmeno lui.  
> Non comprendo se veramente non provi i miei stessi sentimenti, li provi, ma non lo sa oppure sia spavantato da questi...  
> L'unica cosa che sappiamo entrambi è che ci stiamo evitando e che lui manda segnali molto contrastanti.
> 
> Non ho altro da dire...
> 
> Social:  
> Instagram: @Alexia_rainbow712   
> Wattpad: AlexiaRainbow


End file.
